To Live Again
by guardianranger
Summary: The Space Rangers and Zeo Rangers kids. Where they meet their moments of the ones they lost in a war zone. This is going to take place in the future time. Since I'm adding some other characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

To Live Again:

Author's Note: I'm going to write another power ranger story, with new characters in them.

Element Force Rangers:

Penny Desantoes-Age 15-Color is **Purple**-Lightening is her powers. Her father is Rocky who is the blue and red rangers in the turbo and zeo series. Mother is deceased in this story.

Troy Oliver-Age-16-Color is-**Black**-Thunder is his powers-Father is Tommy Oliver who is currently the red zeo ranger. Mother is Kimberly Hart-who will get into an accident in Flordia.

Iris Chen Summers-Age 12-Color is **Silver**-Water is her powers. Mother is Cassie Chen of the space ranger team, Her father is Zhane Summers, Cassie doesn't tell Zhane that he has a daughter, when she dies in the hospital.

Selena Mitchell-Age 12-Adopted-Father is Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue ranger.

Evan Hillard-Age 12-Adopted-Mother is Katherine Hillard the second pink ranger. His powers are Earth-Green.

Alexander Park-Age 15-Color is **White **powers are Snow.

Isabella Collins-Adopted-

Please tell me what you think of these names for the rangers kids.?


	2. Chapter 2

Iris Chen Summers: Age 12-Color is Silver-Powers are Water.

Hello! My name is Iris Cassandra Summers-Cassandra is after my mother's name-short for Cassie Chen who died later in the hospital, due to some injuries in protecting some innocent bystanders-along with her fellow teammates that too die. Leaving my aunt, uncle and adopted dad behind to mourn their deaths. Also my uncle facing the fact he has to find new replacements to take the second generations of the space ranger team.

Also the fact that my adopted father Zhane never told my mother Cassie how much he loved her, before she died in the hospital. She actually never told Zhane that-having a child a couple years ago, living with some family members on earth.

Meaning my mother Cassie was raped before becoming a ranger for the turbo ranger team. Only a few people knew that my father was a rapist, and was in jail for life-in the mean time. Let's say I shall meet him later in the story.

Currently am the silver power ranger for the element team at the Element Ranger Academy-similar to the wind and thunder academies in Blue Bay harbor. My element power is Water, yes I'm friends with some of the kids of the different academies, even through of my life style.

Sent a letter one day, saying that there was a terrible accident that left me an orphan. Until I was invited to a ranger reunion in Angel Grove, due that's where my mother grew up with her friends-Meaning Carlos, Ashley, Justin and T:J.

That's where those who don't know that I'm Cassie daughter long before she is a power ranger. Of course when Zhane, Karone and Andros found out the news, that Cassie left a will behind-meaning what to do with me.

Hope! You read my friends stories soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Evan Hillard:Part II

Hello! My name is Evan Hillard son to Katherine Hillard who is the second pink ranger for the zeo ranger team. I'm 12 years old and is currently the green ranger. My element force is earth, mostly lived in Scotland with my mother-Katherine and her stupid boyfriend Lukas-who is a soccer player.

Hardly ever see my mother-due to the fact of her new boyfriend and her acting career. So, One day I found information on my mother's back-ground and force her to tell me why she left United States America.

Let's say Lukas didn't like the fact I force my own mother in telling me who my father was in the first place. Yes! Let's say had a crush on my father, just didn't tell him that I was his son in the first place. After the incident with my aunt Kimberly and death accident with Aunt aisha she didn't want anyone to know about me. Lukas didn't like the fact his new girlfriend was telling me all of old information.

Like! Come on I wanted to get, more information about where I came from. If there was anyone missing us in the states. Learned that my moms friends were power rangers.

Lukas was at a game one day, my mother-Katherine and me were watching television when I had gotten some mail for her.

"Mom! There's some letter stated in the United States"said Evan telling his mother that information.

Katherine my mother opens the letter reads it shortly. Noticed right away something must had happen, because of her face turning slightly pink.

"Evan! Go pack your packs. We are going to Angel Grove, to see friends of mine"said Katherine hurrying to get some bags back.

"Mom! What if Lukas finds out we are gone?"said Evan already with two bags in his hands.

"Tell me it's my job that sent me to the states"said Katherine not really the truth.

"Mom! I read the email"said Evan ammitting he read something two hours ago.

Katherine turns towards her son in the face. "What email are you talking about?"asked Katherine wondering where her son was going on about.

"I'm assuming the information given to the letter to you. Is also the information in the email sent to me. Stating there was 4 people dead on the ranger teams"answered Evan sadly.

Katherine drops her bags on the counter. "Evan! Did you say 4 are dead?"asked Katherine shocked of the news given by her son.

"Yes! Troy Oliver and Penny Desantoes sent me the information"said Evan meaning his penpals overseas.

Katherine overheard the names that Evan gave out to her a couple minutes. Thinking a moment to herself, what to tell her son.

"Mom! Are you ok?"asked Evan worried in telling his mother's the news.

Katherine get's up from the couch. "We should get going,it's a long flight to the states"said Katherine getting her bags.

Evan and her leaving the apartment they shared with Lukas.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy Oliver:Part III

My name is Troy Oliver son to Tommy Oliver who was the first green, white, red and black power rangers. He is currently a doctor and teaches at a high school in Reefside, along side with his fellow students who are the dino thunder rangers.

Age is 16 years old, I'm the black element ranger. My powers are the thunder, attend the element academy in Blue Bay Harbor. I'm the adopted son to Tommy, my real mother is deceased-meaning Trini is my mother and is dead. She was killed in an explosion along with my aunt Aisha who was killed-leaving her daughter behind-Penny who is my girlfriend.

My mother Trini wanted my uncles to take care of me. Since Either Tommy or Billy had easy jobs meaning they are both teachers. Although Uncle Billy teaches at the local Angel Grove College and Uncle Tommy teaches at a high school in Reefside, I was adopted by him.

Don't really stay there as much as I should do, because of the academy staying in at the element force academy in Blue Bay Harbor.

Penny is with her father-Rocky spending some time with him, due to the fact that Aisha was killed 7 months ago. Due to the fact they were eating at their favorite eating place along with some fellow team mates of Rocky's.

Said I would send an email to Evan to let him know about the terrible news about Ashley, T:J, Carlos, Aisha, Trini-my mother and Cassie deaths.

"Troy! Do you think we are doing the right thing by sending Evan a message about the others?"asked Alexander worried about getting in trouble.

He's also a good friend of mine, a team mate and cousin. Who takes after his father-Adam who teaches Karate.

Along with Jordan Fernazdaz, Caitlyn Brookes and Samantha Bradley them attending the Element Academy-due to the fact both the wind and thunder academies being rebuilt due it being destoryed by evil forces.

"Yeah! Due to the fact that Katherine wasn't like by the others"said Chelsea Scott daughter to Jason the first red ranger.

"Meaning that Aunt Katherine cause Aunt Kimberly's accident"said Alexander already knowning it, because of the news given by the other adults.

"Also, you need remember she was under a spell"said Samantha Bradley adopted sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the Thunder Ranger-who are instructors now at the Wind Academy-which it's new name is the Element Academy for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad News:Part I

News of the death of the fellow space rangers, spread through out the news and every ranger team. This is going to take place in the year-2005-near future. So you noticed there are new people-mention from other teams, sorry I couldn't just missed some of my favorite couples, so they are added in this story.

Zhane/Cassie are a couple for a short period, although the rest of the space rangers won't know that Cassie has a daughter who lives on earth.

Trini-Is Troy's mother-who was killed in an explosion along with Aisha Campbell-mother to Penny.

Katherine/Lukas-new-boyfriend. Is the mother to Evan, they ended up coming to the reunion to remember some of the former rangers that were killed.

Billy-Is a college professor at the local Angel Grove. Zoey is his daughter very smart like him, making instruments.

Aisha Campbell-deceased-Mother to Penny Desantoes. Doesn't tell Rocky he's a father at all, leaves that up to her daughter-to say at the reunion.

Hunter Bradley.

Blake Bradley/Tori Hanson-

Samantha Bradley-Adopted sister to Hunter and Blake of the ninja storm ranger team-meaning they are thunder rangers.

Dustin Brookes-Caitlyn is his adopted daughter, through the Element Academy.

Adam/?-Alexander is Adam's son-who is the white, whose element powers are snow.

Everyone was standing near the destoryed chambers-where they first started as rangers. They were holding candles in their hands, waiting until the right moment. Only a few of the first rangers were there, along with their kids who were standing near each others.

Troy was holding onto his girlfriend-Penny Campbell who lost her mother 7 months ago in his arms. Only Iris, Zoey and him know whose Penny's father is.

Iris was standing next to Zoey and Alexander near their chambers. Iris wasn't sure how to tell the others, that she was Cassie daughter. No one really knew about-that Cassie was her mother and left to be with the other space rangers.

Only people who know are Lauren Corbrett-daughter to Mike Corbrett-who had stayed with some relatives on earth.

Iris was worried, she had similar secret gifts like Zhane, Karone and Andros have. "Do you think we will see them again?"asked Iris towards the other former rangers standing there by the chambers. Meaning she got to see her mother one last time, before she was killed.

"See who?"asked Alexander wondering, since his father was good friends with Carlos and met him a couple times.

"The rest of the space rangers that weren't killed in the explosion"said Lauren worried about her best friend at the moment.

"Yeah! Probably because our parents are holding a reunion-for most of the rangers to remember our fellow-former rangers that were killed in action"said Zoey.

"We sort of told Evan about the news"said Caitlyn who was facing the other kids in the face.

"You don't mean Evan son Katherine the second pink ranger right?"asked Selena-daughter to Ryan of the lightspeed rescue ranger team.

"Yeah! Him"answered Penny who was in Troy's arms shaking.

Troy noticed his girlfriend shaking, due to the other deaths of Cassie Chen, Ashley Hammond, Carlos and T:J's deaths that were killed 2 weeks ago.

"Uncle Tommy, taking Penny to the juice bar"said troy calling Tommy Oliver uncle instead of dad. Not many of Tommy's friends knew that Troy was his adopted son.

Jason turns towards his daughter-Chelsea in the face. "Chelsea you may join your friends. Here some money"said Jason giving his daughter some cash.

"Thanks. Dad"answered Chelsea leaving with Troy and Penny at the moment.

Adam also turns towards his son in the face. "Alexander you don't have to stay here, if you don't want too. We will be meeting the others-in less than 3 hours from now"said Adam.

"Ok"said Alexander hurrying after his friends.

Billy turns towards his daughter, but she's not there. Only because Zoey had disappeared into the destoryed chambers, for some reason-could see something on the screen-that pointed out an energy level.

Few moments after digging around, Zoey found what was on the computer screen in her hands. Found a strange box-glowing with bright lights. Box flew into her hands and then suddenly she was standing in front of her family members who at first stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Zoey! We thought you were with your friends"said Adam shocked.

"No! I brought inside the chambers and found this strange box glowing"answered Zoey giving the strange box to her father-Billy-whose very smart in finding out things.

The others stared at each other at first. "You don't think those might be morphers right?"asked Katherine who was told a couple minutes ago, when she and Evan went to the juice bar area to meet her fellow team mates.

"We won't know. But should wait until Andros, Karone and Zhane get here"said Iris who knew that the rest of the space rangers would arrive like in two days.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Days Later:

Yeah! Here is the next chapter. Sorry! Been busy at work, working more hours at the moment. Try to update again tomorrow. Thanks!

Andros had refused to leave the mega-ship, but Zhane and Karone dragged him off the ship. They knew the other former rangers need to know that their friends weren't coming off ever again.

"Andros! You need to think of the other rangers"said Zhane dragging Andros out of his bedroom on the ship.

Andros glares angrily at Zhane in the face. "What's there to think about? My future love is dead"yelled Andros meaning Ashley the yellow ranger.

Zhane about to say something to Andros whose been like a brother to him. But was interrupted by Deca the computer voice on the ship.

"Rangers! You are now in Angel Grove"said Deca telling Zhane, karone and Andros at once.

"Thanks! Deca"said Karone worried about her brother Andros-and Zhane since the lost of Ashley, Carlos, T:J and Cassie a few months ago.

"We owe it to Justin, who save your life against me"said Karone knowing how Justin saved her the other space rangers against the evil side of her-being brainwashed.

Andros sighs, not sure what to say at the moment.

Few hours later, Andros, Karone and Zhane were standing outside of the youth center. Seeing that Karone and Zhane never met any of the other ranger teams before.

Seeing this is where Carlos had helped Adam once in awhile, in his spare time teaching karate at the youth center.

"Do you think we should have met somewhere else?"asked Chelsea Scott daughter to Jason the first red ranger on earth.

Karone could sense something close by. Sensing some kids seating with each other at the moment.

"Karone! Is something wrong?"asked Andros worried that something was wrong

Karone shanks her head. "I'm not quite sure, you know me, usually wrong"said Karone noticing some adults standing near their kids.

Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Katherine glared up. When they overheard Adam say someone's names out loud.

"Andros, Karone and Zhane! Glad you could come to the reunion"said Adam walking towards the remaining space rangers.

Iris, Evan, Samantha, Caitlyn, Chelsea, Selena, Alexander, Penny, Isabella and Troy whose arms were around his girlfriends shoulders. Iris friends were trying to keep her from murdering some space rangers.

"Iris this wouldn't look good on you"said Alexander Park-son to Adam Park the green and black ranger.

"Let me go"said Iris who was shaking in Troy's arms.

"Don't want anyone to know that our parents were rangers"said Selena whispering a little so no one could hear them talking.

Iris glares at her friends in the face. "Ok! I won't murder the space ranger, until the reunion where most of the ranger team will be there"answered Iris angrily-bolting towards the adults and space rangers standing there in normal clothes.

Troy and Penny goes after her, just incase something happens to their friend. Seeing how Rocky doesn't know about having a daughter.

Only reason Billy and his daughter Zoey weren't there, because of some crystals they found in a box. They met in a secret place, discussing what there findings were.

Them! Not knowing that the kids will be the element rangers.

Tommy and Jason noticed, Iris, Penny and Troy heading towards them.

"We should dicuss this situation somewhere else"said Jason pointing towards their kids some coming over to meet the space ranger team.

Space rangers nods their heads.

Few hours later, most of the other ranger teams had arrived. Including Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger whose been living with Rocky, since the death of his father several months ago.

"Ok! We already know that you space rangers have bad news to tell us rangers"said Dustin getting smack against the head by his team mates.

Iris beats the space rangers in telling the others. "Yes! Tell us why Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and T:J are dead, you three aren't dead?"asked Iris angrily.

Kimberly was there also, but wasn't quite happy in seeing Katherine.

Katherine knew she shouldn't have left England.

Andros, Zhane and Karone glared at each other in the face. They weren't sure what to tell their friends.

"We all well in two different directions to fight the evil"said Zhane explaining how they got separted in the first place.

Iris was about to say something, but got elbowed by Isabella Collins-daughter to Wesley Collins of the silver guardians.

"Iris! That isn't the time to take your anger on them"said Isabella


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion Time: Part I

Few hours later, after the remaining space rangers explained how they got separted in the first place. Also finding new replacements.

"Tommy Oliver the first green, white, red and now is the black dino thunder ranger. Teach at reefside high school"said Tommy waving.

Troy stands up. "Hello! I'm Troy Oliver adopted son to Tommy Oliver. My mother was the first yellow ranger on earth, currently dating Iris"said Troy arms around Iris shoulders.

Zack Taylor stops dancing for a moment- "Zack Taylor first black ranger, gave my powers to Adam Park"said Zack.

Kimerbly Hart not happy in seeing Katherine at all. "Kimberly hart, pink ranger, moved to flordia came back, gave my powers to Katherine"said Kimberly.

Jason and Chelsea were leaning against each other. "Jason scott, red ranger on earth, gave my powers to rocky desantoes"said Jason.

A young girl-who was leaning against Jason waves. "Chelsea Scott daughter to Jason the first red ranger"said Chelsea.

Billy and Zoey were talking and stop at the moment. "Billy Cranston the blue ranger on earth, gave my powers up shortly through, teach at the local college in Angel Grove"said Billy out loud.

Zoey stands up."Zoey Cranston, daughter to Billy and very smart like my dad"said Zoey.

A young black women stood up. "Tayna, the 3rd yellow ranger during the Mighty Morphin Series"said Tayna sitting back down in the chair.

Rocky stands up quickly, even through he was in a middle of eating food. "Rocky Desantoes took over for Jason Scott, became the red ranger, and blue turbo for a short time. Gave my turbo powers to Justin Stewart"said Rocky not knowing about having a child.

Justin Stewart is now 15 years old in this story. "Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger, lives with Rocky since the death of my father a couple months ago. Friends with Carlos, Cassie, T:J and Ashley since they were the second turbo ranger team"answered Justin sadly missing his friends.

"Penny! This would be the time to tell him"said Alexander slightly elbowing Penny in the arm.

"Tell him what?"asked Shannon Bly-daughter to Nick Bly of the mystic force ranger team.

Penny slowly get's up from glaring at the rangers-meaning adults in the face. "This will come a shocked to most of the zeo rangers and turbo rangers mostly since they were close to my mom. My mother never told Rocky that she was pregnant with me at the time, she went away on the job in South America"said Penny telling most of the details.

Zeo and Turbo Rangers looked at each other in the face, meaning they were really confused in what Penny was telling them of course.

"Penny! What are you talking about?"Asked Jordan son to Trent of the Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Yeah! We are a little confused here"said Katherine wondering.

Penny shouts it very loudly. "My mother was Aisha Campbell, she died along with Trini"said Penny out loud.

Rocky did the one thing, fainted after hearing the shocking news.

"Rocky!"Shouted Kimberly and Justin coming to their friends aide.

Katherine and Evan stood up. "Katherine Hillard the second pink ranger, gave my powers to Cassie Chen. Moved to England"said Katherine not telling anyone about her new boyfriend.

Evan with blue eyes, slightly black hair looks like much like his father. "Evan Hillard son to Katherine the pink ranger, and my unknown father who doesn't know that mom kept something from him"said Evan telling.

Katherine turns towards her son slighty. "Evan! Now is not the time"answered Katherine.

Evan slightly towards his mother in the face. "Dad! Has the right to know the reason you moved away from him. After all should know you aren't ever home, because of your stupid famous boyfriend Lukas who takes away your time now. I'm glad we came back to the reunion, maybe I will be like dad, be a power ranger"shouted Evan angrily.

"Wait! Are you saying that Evan's father is a power ranger?"asked Selena daughter to Ryan of the lightspeed rescue.

Katherine not knowing what to say.

Evan told them instead. "Sorry! Uncle Tommy, my mother didn't want you to know about me ever"answered Evan telling his father-Tommy meaning he'a a teacher now.

Tommy and the rest of their team mates were in shocked of the news given to them. Rocky who had awaken up, due to some food that his daughter put in under his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion Time:Part II

Tommy was angry at the news that his son just gave out to everyone at the reunion. He knew it wasn't the right time to argue with Katherine in front of the others.

Kimberly wasn't happy in what Katherine did to Tommy.

Iris friends glared at her, when it was time to tell the others. "Uh! My name is Iris Cassandra Chen"said Iris not sure what to tell those, who didn't know yet.

Everyone heads turned towards her sightly.

"Wait! Did you say your name was Iris Cassandra Chen?"asked Karone who was wondering.

Iris sightly turns towards her boyfriend-Troy in the face and friends. "No! I can't do this"said Iris bolting away from everyone in the private party room, at Hayley's whose friends with the dino thunder rangers.

Both Troy, Penny and Chelsea sighed. They knew about Iris past life, since living with some friends.

"Ok! Would someone explain what the hell just happen?"asked Vida the pink mystic force was wondering.

"What the hell just hapen to you rangers. You can see that Iris just lost her only family in her life"answered Troy angrily-walking away to fine his girlfriend.

Adults thinking a moment to bare the news that was given to them.

"Wait! A minute are you saying that Iris is related to Cassie?"asked Chad wondering.

"Yes! In a way that Iris is related to Cassie"answered Penny with arms folded.

"How! They have the same last name"said Will Aston the black operation overdrive.

"Iris is Cassie's daughter, Duh! It took you guys long time to figure it out"said Chelsea.

Space Rangers were shocked of the news.

"We would have known"said Karone shocked.

Zhane was more shocked of the news-that he never told Cassie how much, he was in love with her.

"How do you know, you kids aren't making this up?"asked Katherine wondering.

"You wouldn't mind telling us, who is Iris father then?"asked Kimberly wondering.

Chelsea and Penny glared at each other in the face. Before they could say anything, Troy came back with Iris in his arms.

"My mother was raped in her early stages before leaving earth. My rapist father is in jail for the crime he committed"answered Iris sadly.

Zhane slowly saids something that no one knew about. "Iris. I never told Cassie how much I love her before she was killed in the line of duty. I was going to asked her to marry me"said Zhane shocking the rest of his friends.

Iris nods her head. "My mother made out a will, if something would happen to her. She would want someone to take care of me"said Iris giving the space rangers the will in her hands.

Author's Not: Hey! Chapter Eight. Have a nice Christmas with family.


	9. Chapter 9

Reading of the Will:

Author's Note: I've made a few mistakes in the few first chapters, mention that Troy and Penny are dating. They aren't dating each other. Troy is dating Iris who is Cassie's daughter. Sorry! About the confusion.

Iris sightly turns towards the adults at the power ranger reunion. Troy was standing closely to her, for support if she needed it.

Space, Turbo and the Zero Rangers were taken by the news.

"Wait! Your saying that Cassie left a will?"asked Tayna surprised of the news.

"Yes! Here we shall read it you all"said Samantha Bradley sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger storm.

"Wait! You knew that Iris was Cassie's daughter?"asked Shane shocked of the news.

Catilyn Brookes, Lauren Corbrett, Samantha Bradley, Penny Desantoes, Alexander Park and Troy Oliver nodded their heads.

"Yes! Most of us knew that our parents didn't want you to know, incase some bad people gotten hold of us"said Penny who was sitting next to her proud father-Rocky.

Iris reads the will that the late Cassie Chen wrote.

Hello! Anyone who reads this will-to my daughter Iris Cassandra Chen, knows I'm no longer alive. To those who didn't know at the time, I was raped by a member of my family who is now in jail for the crime he committed. Although I'm afraid that he will come shortly for revenge.

I wanted my daughter protected by those who are dear to me-especially my friends who are active rangers on earth if possible. Zhane! There was something I never told you before, being killed by the enemy.

Space Rangers were listening closely to what Cassie had written out to the active rangers on earth.

"Do you know what, Cassie said about Zhane?"asked Dustin jumping up and down.

"Dustin! Shut-it"said Samantha.

Dustin turns towards his friends meaning Hunter and Blake who were leaning against a tree. "Hunter! Blake! Your sister is being mean"answered Dustin whinning.

Both Blake and Hunter shugged their shoulders.

"Man! Get used to it"said Xander the green mystic force ranger said, who was watching his daughter closely. Since Shannon was rescued by the mystic force rangers, and was adopted by Xander 2 days later. Due to the fact, Shannon didn't have any other family members alive in the first place. See, Shannon isn't a normal average being, she is special-meaning she is half human and half-elf.

"Dustin! Leave Samantha alone, she didn't do anything to you"said Tori who is pregnant with Blake's child. Who was sitting down on a chair eating fruit salad.

"Everyone! Quite please"shouted Zhane angrily wanting to hear what the will said about Cassie.

Iris reading the rest of the will, her mother had made up before she was killed in the line of duty.

I, Cassie Chen want my daughter Iris Chen to be protected by the ones I love and trust so dear to my heart. I also have a trust fund, a home that be always be there for her new family. Plus! I know that my daughter will follow her heart in many wonderful ways.

Zhane! And the rest of my friends please take care of Iris for me, since I'm no longer alive anymore. Especially! Zhane, I knew you loved me when we came a second space ranger team, but I was to afraid you and anyone else would know what happen to me in the past.

Didn't want anyone to judge me by not telling those who already know about Iris. Iris! You know how much I love you very much, and want what's best for you.

Iris stops reading the will out loud to those at the power ranger reunion. She reads what's left on the bottom of the will to herself, since it was private.

"Hey! What's going on?"asked Will the black operation overdrive ranger was wondering.

"What else does the letter say?"asked Katherine the second pink former ranger, who was getting an angry look from Tommy and Jason of course.

Iris glares up from reading the letter and looks at those standing there. "Nothing! It was private something that my mother wanted me to read alone. Plus she wants Zhane to read the last part private and decided"said Iris giving Zhane the paper that was attached to the will.


	10. Chapter 10

Reunion Time:Part III

Iris reads something that Cassie had written at the bottom of her will, left in her daughter's care.

"Hey! What does it say?"asked Kat wondering

Iris slowly looks up and hands Zhane something. "Something that my mother wants Zhane to read and can decide if he wants too do it"said Iris giving a piece of paper to Zhane-being it was the adoption papers for Zhane to become Iris adopted father.

Iris heads over to her friends who were either sitting near their parents or talking to each other. Troy had his arm out-for Iris to hold on, he knew what it was like to lose something dear to him. Seeing how his mother Trini was killed along with Aisha in an incident a couple months ago.

Zhane reads what Cassie left him on short notice, Andros slightly puts his hand on Zhane's shoulders for support. In learning that Cassie had a child when she became a ranger, leaving her daughter behind to protect.

"Zhane! It's ok, Cassie would understand if you didn't want to"said Karone worried about her team mate, losing one of her closet friends on the space ranger team, since turning back to the good side.

Zhane signs the paper knowing that Iris needs someone to watch over her, since she now lost her mother Cassie in the line of duty.

Kat being rude of course, takes the paper that Zhane had finished signing in front of everyone at the reunion. Reads the bottom part to herself at the moment, looks at Zhane who slowly walks over Iris who is with her boyfriend Troy and saids something out loud, making some of the other adults glaring at her. "Zhane! You don't even know if Cassie was telling the truth, even having a child to begin with". "Shouldn't you check out the information before making any promises"yelled Kat out loud.

The rest of the former rangers glared at Kat in the face. Meaning they understood what Zhane was going through in losing someone close to you in a hard way.

Zhane who was saying something to Iris, slightly turns towards Kat-who was holding the papers in her hands saids something, in which makes Iris want to smack her. In which makes her friends holding her back of course.

"How dare you make that comment, about not knowing things". "You weren't there when I couldn't save Cassie and the others in the line of duty"yelled Zhane angrily.

Zhane can sense Iris wanting to hurt someone at the moment.

"Iris! This isn't the place to fight in front of our parents"said Alexander Park son to Adam Park.

Iris turns slightly away from her friends who were holding her back from hurting a certain someone at the moment. "Maybe! There was a reason why my mother didn't want the space rangers or anyone to know she was raped to begin with. She thought if you knew what happen you would judge her in the wrong way". "I'm glad that Zhane, Andros and Karone are going to be my family, it was one of my mother's wishes before she left earth"said Iris angrily.

Troy was standing near Iris incase she needed help.

Tommy saids something, knowing he knew a little bit of Iris background since knowing his adopted son is Trini's son. "I know that losing someone is hard, since my son Troy is actually Trini's son whom I have adopted as a member of my family". "But! Kat of all we have been together as a team and dating each you should know never to judge anybody"said Tommy standing near Evan his son never he had in the first place.

Evan saids something. "I don't care, mom but I want to stay with dad"said Evan out loud.

Kat turns towards her son in the face. "Evan! We can't stay here only came to the reunion"answered Kat.

Evan about to say something but Penny saids it instead-meaning being one of his pen-pals. "Like you should know, aren't ever home because of your stupid job" who was still sitting next to her father Rocky the second red ranger and shortly blue turbo ranger. "So you can go back to your stupid famous boyfriend who plays what soccer"yelled Penny angrily standing up now.

Kat slightly turns pink in the face. "Evan! Why didn't you tell me this?"asked Kat.

Evan takening a sip of his water. "How! You aren't ever home"said Evan angrily-who is standing near his father and Troy who was standing near Iris who was standing near Zhane.

Samantha hands Kat something. "Here you might need these, they are custody papers that Doctor Oliver signed in front of 4 witness in front of a judge"answered Samantha handing Kat Hillard the second pink ranger.

Kat Hillard stands there. "How? No! I can't lose Evan"said Kat.

Kimberly saids something. "Gee! You aren't actually going to lose Evan, Kat he will be with his father"said Kimberly smiling a little bit.

Iris saids something out loud. "As Zordan told me, you should never judge people you never met before"said Iris.

At the mention of Zordan's name being said, everyone frozed in hearing his name being said.

"Iris! Zordan's been dead for many years, since the incident with evil many years ago"said Adam pointing it out.

Iris not sure what to say to her friends at the reunion including the parents. But she wasn't the only one who had the same dream, Troy, Selena and Samantha had the same dream also.

"Zordan! Told us to follow our destiny's"said Selena.


	11. Chapter 11

Following The Path As A Ranger:Part I

Been several days since the ranger reunion, Zhane, Karone and Andros had moved some of their belongings into their new home on earth, meaning on the custody papers that Zhane had signed to become Iris adopted father. Iris has been living with Samantha Bradley-sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team. As for Penny she now lives with her father-Rocky Desantoes, since the death of her mother Aisha Campbell 6 months ago now. Evan had moved into his father's house along with his brother-Troy-who is really Trini's son.

Samantha, Iris, Troy, Evan, Selena, Chelsea, Penny and Zoey were talking among each other at school-during home-room of course.

"Did! You guys see the faces on our parents about Iris mentioning their old mentor name at the reunion?"asked Troy smiling a bit, his arm around Iris shoulders.

"Yeah! It was priceless"said Evan laughing a little bit.

"I wondered where's Alexander and Isabella are?"asked Samantha wondering. She had told only Selena, Troy and Iris about her dreams.

3 seconds later, Alexander had showed up in a hurry.

"Mr. Park! Here is a detention slip"said Ms. Williams giving it to Alexander for being late. Alexander took the piece of paper in his hands and heads in the back of the class-room where his friends were waiting.

"Alexander! Can't believe that old witch gave you detention"exclaimed Iris saying it a little too loud, which earn her a detention slip too.

Selena holds on Troy's arm. "Don't want to get into anymore trouble, with the teacher on our first day"said Selena being a transfer student.

Troy sits back down, he's not happy that Ms. Williams gave Alexander and Iris detention slips on their first days of school.

"Our parents aren't going to be happy about Alexander and Iris getting detention on their first day of school"said Evan.

"Especially! When we know our parents can have short tempers to begin with in the first place"said Chelsea knowning how her father had to fought against her uncle tommy.

"Do you think we will be like our parents?"asked Samantha knowing she's adopted.

"What about our parents?"asked Evan wondering.

"Be power rangers"spoke Iris whispering to her friends of course.


	12. Chapter 12

Detention:

While Alexander and Iris were in detention for being late for homeroom. Troy, Selena and the other kids decided to hang out where they might see their parents at Surfside a hang out for teenagers and adults.

"So! Do you think we will become like our parents?"asked Penny who sitting at one of the tables at the meeting place.

"Maybe! It could happen. But we would have to be chosen like our parents were chosen by Zordon"said Isabella since she's was adopted by Wesley Collins.

The others just nodded, seeing how their uncle Wesley was only made a red ranger by the timeforce rangers coming to the past to defeat an evil half-human monster.

"Plus did you see our parents faces when Iris mentions in saying their old mentors name at the reunion"said Evan laughing.

"Yeah! It was priceless"said Selana who was doing some history homework.

"What was priceless?"asked Rocky who sees his daughter doing some homework with Selena of course at the table.

"Nothing! Uncle Rocky just talking about stuff"said Troy who was drinking some orange juice.

Adam, Tommy, Jason and Wesley noticed there were two kids missing from the group.

"Where's my son?"asked Adam wondering.

"Detention! Along with Iris on their first day of school"answered Samantha who had raced towards her brothers-who went back to Blue Bay Harbor to deal with some certain issues at the Ninja Storm Academy.

At the mention of Detention being told by their kids.

"Why! Do Alexander and Iris have detention?"asked Tommy wondering.

"Because our dumb homeroom teacher gave them detention for being late"answered Selena who finishes her homework for the day, seeing she had study hall during school and had finished most of it.

Suddenly the room started to shake again, Tommy and Jason groaned together knowing something bad was going to happen bad.

"Do you think something is going to happen?"yelled Adam who had told the kids to deck undernearth the table for safety.

"We should contract the others right away"yelled Jason.

15 minutes later the shakes stop moving around the area, but what surprised them was some of their kids were missing of course.

"Where is my daughter?"demanded Rocky not seeing Penny whose been living with him and Justin for the past 8 months since the death of her mother.

Samantha, Catilyn and Shannon glared at each other in the face, Since they weren't taken in a flash of lights.

"Do you think Iris was right about following the footsteps as their parents?"asked Isabella who spoke up.

Rocky, Tommy, Adam and Jason had just overheard that last question being said out loud. But decided to wait until the others had arrived with their friends. They were going to talk at the silver guardians headquarters.

Iris and Alexander were in detention when the room started to shake, making everything falling on the ground. They too disappeared into a flash of lights like their friends.

Samantha and Catilyn shared a look in the face, they knew when their friends disappeared into flashes of lights. Meaning something bad was going to happen soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Elements Headquarters:Part I

Penny Desantoes, Troy Oliver, Evan Hillard, Iris Chen Summers and Alexander Park landed in on top of each other, not quite sure where they were at the moment.

"Can someone get off of me"said Iris was sitting on the floor.

"Sorry"said Evan getting off of Iris back by falling on her by accident.

Others stood up and glared around the place.

"Wow! Where are we?"asked Alexander wondering.

Zoey appears in front of them, wearing a ranger uniform. Other kids glared at the person not knowing it was Zoey at first.

"Who in the hell are you?"asked Penny swearing.

"It's ok we were brought here to help protect earth once and again"said Zoey Cranston wearing her morpher on the waist.

"Why would we want to protect earth again?"asked Evan wondering.

"Evil has come to destory all living things"answered Iris sensing someone else in the room. Knowing that person wasn't actually alive anymore, just in spirit.

"Yes! Kids of the Former Rangers you were chosen to become the element power rangers"said Zordan stepping closely to the kids standing there with their mouths open wide of course.

"Zordan! How your dead?"asked Penny shocked of course.

"Yes! But my spirit lives on even if I'm no longer alive". "But! Zoey Cranston had found some element crystals inside the secret chambers of the original power chamber, she has been busy making morphers and etc"said Zordan.

Evan, Troy, Iris and Alexander turned towards Zoey who was wearing Black Jeans and blue shirt on her form.

"That's why you haven't been seeing you at the juice bar lately"exclaimed Evan seeing he was here for at least 3 months now.

Zoey nods her head. "I can't force you guys to follow our parents footsteps as rangers to help protect earth and the galaxy from evil monsters". "But! It's my duty to protect those I love"answered Zoey morpher was on her waist, which included a watch on her wrist.

Iris steps up she wants justice in what happen to her mother Cassie. "You can count me in"said Iris stepping up to Zoey and Zordan's spirit.

Ghostly figured appeared in front of Iris form. "Iris! I know you can do it"said the figure standing near Zordan.

Iris was taken back of the ghostly figure of her mother Cassie of course. "Cassie! Sorry didn't get to say goodbye"answered Iris.

Cassie nods her head towards Iris and the others kids standing there of course. "Yes! I know Zhane will take good care of you"answered Cassie disappearing into thin air.

Iris power ranger was silver she was wearing black pants with silver shirt on. Same with Troy he became the black power ranger, he wore silver pants with black shirt. Evan wore red jeans and green shirt and Alexander wore black jeans with a white shirt on.

"Uh! Where are we going to stay?"asked Alexander wondering.

"Yeah! Everyone would know who we were in like 2 seconds"answered Penny.

Zoey answers them. "We were given this special headquarters, by some friends of ours:answered Zoey telling her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Element Ranger Team:

**Name:Iris Chen (Summers)-Last name I made up-since I have no clue what Zhane's last name is.**

Age:12-

Color:Silver

Element Powers-Water

Adopted father is Zhane Summers-who is the silver space ranger.

Mother:Deceased-Cassie Chen-who was killed in the line of duty, along with the others-minus Karone, Zhane and Andros who weren't killed in the line of duty.

**Name:Zoey Cranston**

Father:Billy Cranson

Color:Blue

She was the one who found the element crystals inside the destoryed power chambers. That is one of the reasons why she hasn't been with her friends,-Billy and Justin have been making weapons and morphers for the new generation of rangers.

**Name:Evan Hillard-(Oliver)**

Age:12

Color:Green

Father:Doctor Tommy Oliver

Mother:Katherine Hillard

Siblings-Troy Oliver-who is adopted by Tommy.

Element:Earth

Everyone at the ranger reunion finds out that Evan is Tommy's son. Katherine goes back to England, before her new boyfriends finds out where they went off too.

**Name:Penny Desantoes**

Mother:Deceased-Aisha Campbell-died in the line of duty.

Father:Rocky Desantoes-the second red and blue power ranger

Color:Purple

Age:15

Element-Lightening

Had lived with Samantha Bradley until 3 weeks later, when everyone finds out Rocky is her father.

Name:Troy Oliver-Is Adopted.

Mother:Deceased-Trini-the first yellow ranger.

Father:Unknown at the moment.

Adopted father:Tommy

Color:Black

Element:Thunder

Is dating Iris-daughter to the deceased member Cassie Chen-of the space ranger team.


	15. Chapter 15

First Battle:

It's been several days since Evan, Troy, Iris, Penny and some of the others were spending more time together-keeping their secret-as the new generation of rangers. Knowing their secret wouldn't be kept any longer, knowing their smart parents to figure out where they been.

They just made excuses where they been for the last 3 days, preparing incase something happens of course. Knowing their parents were shocked incoming power rangers to protect the galaxy.

Iris was a little sad in seeing her mother-Cassie ghostly form at the elements headquarters wishing her well as the next element ranger. Telling her daughter-that Zhane will make a great dad for her now. Iris was working on her homework-since she hasn't been feeling good for the last couple days. She wasn't sure if it had to do with her new powers-adjusting to her body.

Zhane, Karone and Andros had brought a house together-in seeing they were the only 3 space rangers left on their team, knowing that Iris needed them the most-due to the fact that Cassie was dead, and Iris father was in jail.

Iris knew she couldn't keep the secret any longer,-had to tell someone what's been happening.

Evan Hillard and Troy Oliver were busy at Tommy's house-watching some television with their dad friends-minus Katherine she went back to London-so her new boyfriend wouldn't know what's going on at the moment. Meaning Adam, Rocky, Kimberly, Billy and Justin were there.

How was Evan going to explain to his mother-that he was a power ranger.

Evan was thinking a moment-Well! I just won't tell her, it's not like she wouldn't care anyways. She's with her stupid boyfriend to even noticed-that I'm not coming back"said Evan whispering to himself-not noticing that he said it right next to Rocky and Troy who elbow him in the arm to keep quite.

Rocky overheard Evan saying something, saw Troy elbow his brother in the arm. He noticed that two of them had watches and look-like morphers on their wrist. He wasn't sure what to say to those who were at Tommy's house watching televisions.

Penny came to Tommy's house with Zoey, because they knew that their dads would be at Troy and Evan house,since Evan had moved into his father's for the past 3 months now.

Zoey noticed Rocky eying the boys-who were wearing their new morphers on-the waist and arm. Penny saw Troy hit Evan in the arm-with his elbow.

"Ok. Just thought to let you know guys that we should get going"said Zoey who whispers something in her father's ear-meaning Billy ear.

Both Troy and Evan get up from where they were sitting of course, before they could leave-Rocky saids something o of course.

"Why don't you kids tell us what, your hiding for the passed 3 weeks now"said Rocky out loud. Before anyone could anything, Troy, Penny, Evan and Zoey raced out of Tommy's house in a rushed, when they heard Iris telling them something was up of course. Them not knowing that Iris told Karone what was going on in the past few weeks now.


	16. Chapter 16

Second Battle:Part II

Iris was with Samantha Bradley and Lauren Corbrett who were visiting, by bringing her homework-since she has gotten her element powers. Samantha, Lauren are rangers too, but they have different powers like their friends do. Except their parents already know that they are rangers.

Iris is thinking a moment how to explain to her friends that she now a ranger. What am I going to say to Zhane, Andros and Karone.

Karone knew something was up with Iris, since the ranger reunion. Maybe it had to be the fact, Iris would never see her mother again.

"Karone! Are you still in the kitchen?"asked Iris wondering-if Karone was still in the kitchen making lunch.

Karone comes into the family room. "Iris, Is there something you need?"asked Karone

Iris finally tells Karone what's been bugging her for the last 2 weeks now. "You aren't angry, that we haven't told anyone yet? About us becoming the new ranger team"said Iris wondering.

"No! We aren't angry at you"said Andros and Zhane who overheard that last part that Iris had said to Karone, Lauren and Samantha who had raced out of the house, due to some rescue emerengcy.

"Iris! Now we probably know why you haven't been feeling good lately"answered Karone smiling towards her brother and Zhane now.

"It's your new powers, right?"asked Zhane worried about his adopted daughter.

Iris shakes her head. "I saw Cassie with Zordan, told me to tell you would-be a good father and to follow her footsteps as a ranger"answered Iris.

Andros, Zhane and Karone frozed when they heard Iris mention Cassie and Zordan's name to them. Iris morpher beeped on her waist, that Samantha and Lauren had raced toward the battle scene in their ranger uniform.

"Iris! We need you to call back-up"shouted Lauren into her morpher.

Iris slightly calls the others and races out of the house she was currently living with her new family. Zhane watched his new foundly adopted daughter raced out of the house, Andros puts his hand on Zhane's shoulders for support. Karone sees the worried looks on their faces.

Zhane sighs, he's worried about Iris never saying good-bye to her mother-Cassie. He knows that Iris will make a fine ranger.

Karone saids something, which alerts both Zhane and Andros standing there thinking a moment. "Iris is a ranger, probably so are her friends we just met a couple weeks ago at the reunion"said Karone telling her brother who was standing there with Zhane who was looking out of the window.

Zhane and Andros both alerted at the mention of the safety of the others kids being rangers.

"We should tell the others right away"said Zhane worried about Iris.

"But! We don't know which kid is a ranger?"Although we already know that Samantha and Lauren are rangers"said Karone.

Seeing that Lauren Corbrett and Samantha Bradley were friends and they were on a different ranger team-than the their friends were.

"We just have to call Tommy and see where the others are"said Andros.


	17. Chapter 17

Parents Knowing:Part I

Both Andros and Zhane were alerted when Karone mention about the others kids being rangers.

"We should alert our friends"said Andros about to walk out of the house.

"We don't know which kid is a ranger"answered Karone following her brother out of the house. Zhane is happy that Iris is following her mother's footsteps as a ranger, and then is worried about her safety.

A few minutes later, the 3 of them had arrived at Tommy's house-since that's where some of the rangers were watching the television.

"Andros! What's brings you 3 here?"asked Adam knowing something was up with the red ranger-who was close to Carlos.

Zhane tells the other former rangers the news. "I'm assume you guys already know that the kids are rangers right?"asked Zhane.

Surprised looks on the former rangers faces.  
"No! The only ones we know who are rangers are Samantha Bradley and Lauren Corbrett"said Kira who had the chance in meeting Tori's team mates-adopted sister.

"Wait a minute what do you mean the kids are rangers?"said Tommy wondering.

"Iris inform us 3 a couple minutes ago, she was a ranger beholds the element power which is water"said Zhane pointing it out to the others.

Rocky jumps up. "That's why I noticed Troy elbowing Evan in the arm. Both of them were wearing morphers on their wrist"answered Rocky.

Those who were in the room, turned towards Billy who is heading towards the kitchen area.

"Billy! Explain what Zoey was telling you like 45 minutes ago?"asked Jason wondering what was going on at the moment.

Billy sightly turns towards his friends. "Zoey! Only said there was something wrong at the mall"said Billy telling his friends.

A few moments later, Troy, Evan, Iris, Penny, Lauren, and Samantha had arrived back at Tommy's house, not expecting to see their parents-standing there with arms folded.

"Uncle Tommy, Uncle Jason, and Uncle Adam! Is something wrong?"asked Penny wondering what was going on at the moment.

"Kids! Would you care to explain how your rangers?"asked Trent wondering.

"Lauren and Samantha have been rangers for at least 6 months now"said Kira shaking her head towards to the others standing there in the family room area.

"Yes! Plus we are on a different ranger rangers"answered Lauren leanging against the wall.

Kids turned to each other in the face, they were shocked that their parents already knew they were rangers.

"Wait! How do you know we are rangers?"asked Evan wondering.

"Guess! Zhane, Andros and Karone told us a couple mintues ago"said Jason smiling a bit. He didn't have to worry about his daughter-Chelsea not being a ranger yet. But he would be happy if she was or wasn't a ranger.

Penny, Alexander, Evan, Zoey and Troy looked at each other in the face. Few seconds later after figuring how Zhane, Karone and Karone would know they were rangers to begin with-they angrily faced towards Iris who was leaning against Zhane for support now.

"IRIS! What did you do?"demanded Alexander.

"We were told not to tell anyone"yelled Penny

Troy not saying anything, he knew what Iris was going on. Same with Samantha and Lauren they knew too.

"How! Could you do that? We are a team"said Evan answering angrily.

Zoey didn't say anything either, she just stood there watching everything going on of course.

Iris is thinking a moment to herself what to say to her friends-and their parents. Shugs her shoulders and sighs-knowing her ex-friends weren't happy at the moment. "Our parents would have noticed, when we disappear to fight evil anyways. Besides! Deep down, Cassie and those who are deceased will understand why I told my dad and the rest of my family that I'm an element power ranger."said Iris leaning against Zhane for support.

"Even if our parents noticed we proof into thin air. We aren't supposed to inform the world who we are in the first place"bellowed Penny.

Iris was takening back the way Penny was speaking to her like that.

Lauren and Samantha saw the look on Iris face-towards them and they said something out loud.

"See yeah! Guys have to go"said Lauren walking out of the house.

Samantha waves good bye. "Shall alert the others we will be having a guest staying with us"said Samantha racing out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Leaving:Part I

After Samantha leaves to inform the her family members and the rest-of her friends in what's going to happen in the next few days.

"Troy! Aren't you going to say something to your girlfriend?"asked Alexander wondering why his friend hasn't said anything yet.

Troy shakes his head. "What's already done is done"said Troy drinking some orange juice.

"Zoey! What about you?"asked Penny wondering.

Zoey backs away from everyone. "Don't get me into this"said Zoey backing away from her team mates.

Iris saids something which shocks those who are in the room. "Ok! I thought, it was the right to do"said Iris.

"Right thing to do was not to say anything yet"yelled Evan out loud.

Iris angrily saids something to them in the face. "Fine then! I'm resigning myself as a member of the element ranger team. Seeing you think, I made a huge mistake in telling my family members about being a ranger to begin with"answered Iris angrily-walking out of the room.

Mouths were open with shocks looks on everyone faces.

Troy and Zoey follow Iris out of the house.

Zhane and Andros followed also, not knowing that Iris won't be coming back to Angel Grove in the meantime. Karone angrily turns towards the kids standing there. "Kids! To let you know, Iris never mention you being rangers to begin with in the first place. Besides I was the one who mention it to my brother and Zhane about you kids being rangers"answered Karone leaving Tommy's house.

Penny, Evan and Alexander looked at each other in the face.

"Uh! Oh what did we do?"said Evan shocked of the news.

Penny was taken back by the sudden news given by her best friend-Iris and Karone. Now she felt bad-how she treated Iris-since the death of her mother Aisha and-Cassie.

6 Hours later, Iris was staying with Samantha and Lauren at their homes in Blue Bay Harbor. Their other friends already knew what happen.

"Can't believe they would do that"said Chelsea who was visiting Gregory Myers, Shannon Bly and Catilyn Brookes.

"Well! They did"said Iris who was making some food in the kitchen.

"So! What are you going to do? Since you resigned yourself as an element ranger"asked Joseph Grayson who was visiting his girlfriend Catilyn Brookes.

Iris shugs her shoulders. "Not pretty sure yet, but Zhane, Andros and Karone know I'm staying here in the mean time"answered Iris.

"What about Troy? Since he's your boyfriend and on the element ranger team"asked Gregory wondering.

"Both Troy and Zoey are pretty mcuh angry at the rest of the team. But! Both of them know they can't abandoned the team"answered Lauren sipping some pineapple smoothie that Iris had made at in the kitchen.

"Won't be surprised if the rest of the team figure it out, you had nothing to do with telling Uncle Zhane, Uncle andros and Aunt Karone-telling them their parents about being rangers in the first place"said Shannon pointing it out.

Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Tori, Cam, Shane, Xander and Nick who knew what was going at the moment. Since being told by Lauren and Samantha in what happen with Iris.

They came in to check on their kids or siblings who were in the kitchen eating something.

"Blake! Here try this out"said Samantha giving her brother a drink.

Blake taking the drink in his hands. "Ok"said Blake taking a sip of the smoothie.

Dustin also had one too in his hands-since Caitlyn gave him one too. "UH! What are we drinking?"asked Dustin if the drinking was ok to drink.

"Just an experiment I'm working with"answered Iris drinking one herself.

"Wow! This is good"said Tori drinking one of the smoothies.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry:

It's been several weeks since Iris left the Element Ranger Team. She was staying with Samantha and Shannon Bly at their home in Blue Bay Harbor.

Penny was going to see if she could get Iris to come back to the team. Alexander and Evan voted she go and talk to Iris in coming back. Troy wouldn't do it, because he was dating Iris and didn't want to get involved in it.

Iris was mediating on the lawn-near the entrance of the Wind Academy. Samantha, Catilyn, Gregory, Shannon, Jordan, Joseph and Troy who was visiting his girlfriend, he missed having her around in Angel Grove.

Hunter, Blake, Dustin, Nick who was visiting-his niece, Tori were somewhere else on the property of the Wind Academy newer buildings. Andros, Zhane and Karone came to visit Iris, since the incident took place a couple weeks ago. Zhane wanted to be there for his daughter's sake, since the death of Cassie.

Iris could sense something walking towards her and aimed at the thing. In which made Catilyn and Jordan coming to her rescue-because they could hear Iris on the beach.

"Yi! Ya!"Yelled Iris aiming her leg right at Penny who was standing there with some flowers in-hands.

"Iris! Is everything ok?"asked Jordan breathing very loudy.

Catilyn frozed in seeing Penny standing there of course. "Penny! What are you doing here? I would you leave right now"answered Catilyn.

Penny turns towards Iris who was now leaning against the tree."Iris! I'm sorry in what I said about blaming you in telling our parents being rangers to begin with"answered Penny saying it out loud.

Catilyn had called for back-up. Shortly Samantha had arrive with Gregory, Shannon and Joseph. Then shortly after they arrived, Hunter, Blake and Zhane had arrived and noticed Penny standing there of course.

"Sorry! Doesn't count the fact you still blame me in telling my aunt everything"exclaimed Iris.

Penny nods her head in shame. "Yes! I should know have gotten straight facts before blaming you"said Penny.

"Yes! You should have"answered Samantha angrily seeing she was there when it happen in the first place.

"Iris! We need you back on the team"said Penny.

Iris thinking a bit. "Sorry! That's not going to happen. Besides I'm already on another ranger team"answered Iris walking pass everyone who was standing there.

Penny wasn't sure what to say to Iris and the others kids who were standing there. She just left to inform Alexander and Evan in what happen.

Troy found Iris walking into the water on the beach. Didn't even listen to him yelling at her to stop going into the water.

"Iris! What are you doing? Stop"yelled Troy racing towards the water to rescue his girlfriend of course.

5 Seconds later, Samantha, Catilyn, Joseph and Jordan came racing towards the beach, when the overheard Troy yelling Iris to stop.

The 4 of them frozed when they noticed Troy racing into the ocean water. Seeing Iris going underneath the water, not knowing she was in a trance sort of state and couldn't hear her friends shouting out.

"Tori! Do something"shouted Samantha knowing that Tori has the powers of the water.

Tori, Hunter, Blake, Andros, Zhane and Karone racing to the scene when the overheard the kids shouting out to Iris.

Karone was in a trance so-sensing something coming from Iris form of course. "Guys! Iris can't hear you because she is in a trance"said Karone yelling it out loud.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20:

Karone informed the others that Iris couldn't hear them. "Iris! Can't hear you guys, she's in a trance like state"said Karone.

"How do we get Iris from the water?"asked Dustin who was wondering.

Caitlyn Brookes shakes her head. "Tori! Is there anyway you can use your powers to get to Iris?"asked Caitlyn.

Tori shakes her head. "No! Iris is way to deep in the water, to get to her"answered Tori.

Troy was trying hard to get to his girlfriend in the water, but he was pulled back by his friends.

"Troy! There's nothing you can do for Iris right now"said Penny Desantoes who came back with their parents and other team mates.

Troy angrily turns towards his team mates. "Iris wouldn't be in a trance like state, if you didn't blame her for telling our parents in being rangers in the first place"snapped Troy.

Evan Hillard knew what his half-brother was feeling right now.

(Iris was in trance like state) because she hear Zordon explaining to her-about the new powers.

15 minutes later-she was back on land.

Troy racing towards her of course, not letting anyone else touch Iris.

Iris smiles at her family memebers, notices a few frowns in what happen. "Is there a reason why you are frowning?"asked Iris not in a trance like state.

"Iris Chen Summers! You could have died"snapped Carlos and Ashley at once.

Iris sightly taken back the way they spoke to her like that.

"Cassie wouldn't want you to commite suicide"said Ashley.

Iris looks at Ashley and steps back away from the yellow space ranger. "No! Don't you ever mention my mom's name like that"snapped Iris angrily.

Ashley looks at Iris in the face. "This isn't what Cassie would want for her daughter"snapped Ashley.

Iris eyes changed colors at the moment.

"Wow! Maybe we should leave"said Dustin about to head back to the academy.

Iris turns towards the ninja storm ranger and thunder rangers standing there of course. "No! I believe this is yours, a new gem"answered Iris giving it to Cam who was shocked.

"How! We didn't even know about this gem"explained Shane pointing it out.

"You wouldn't know about this pink ninja storm gem-because it was kept hidden in the waters. Cassie and Zordon explained while I was in trance like state"answered Iris.

Mention of Zordon name-those who knew of him-frozed in what they were doing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_Iris Chen glares at her friends in the face._

_"Iris! What were you thinking? You could have died"yelled Isabella Collins._

_Iris Chen turns her back on them, starts to walk away from them._

_"Where do you think your going? We aren't done talking to you"snapped Eric Myers._

_"I'm heading back inside the headquarters. Go away"snapped Iris walking inside the Ninja Storm headquarters._

_(Iris new friends) surrounded her form-when the others had entered the headquarters of the Ninja storm Academy buildings._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_JUST WONDERING IF THERE WAS ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS TITLE-TO LIVE AGAIN! FOR ME:_

_MIGHT WANT TO READ THE ENTIRE STORY FIRST!_


End file.
